1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention pertain to directional functionality in apparatuses, and in particular, to the processing of signals received in multi-antenna systems.
2. Background
Support for wireless communication (e.g., apparatuses, resources, carrier range, etc.) continues to expand worldwide. This growth has not been limited only to technologically advanced users, but has also been evident in a user base having limited skills, resources, etc. In particular, the same interest in services that, in addition to traditional voice functionality, may now provide Internet access, location and/or positioning, multimedia content, email, messaging and other types of wireless interaction to upper echelon users living in large metropolitan areas now also exists in lower class users, and in areas where wireless service has introduced a new ability to communicate where no widespread landline infrastructure was previously feasible due to, for example, implementation cost, terrain and technological obstacles, unskilled users, etc.
As a result, substantial focus is now being given to the growing market segment of users that have limited technological ability, financial resources, access to infrastructure, etc. The challenges presented therein extend beyond simply providing apparatuses and corresponding support systems that encompass a wide array of functionality as it might be, for example, in large metropolitan areas where knowledge and resources are abundant. In addition to just providing different types of functionality, such as direction-related functionality, apparatuses and support systems must be able to operate where resources are scarce. For example, apparatus designs may be less complex (e.g., using fewer components) in order to keep cost manageable for low income consumers, while providing features similar to some of those found in more powerful devices.
Implementing more advanced functionality in low-end apparatuses often requires doing “more with less.” For example, direction-related functionality implemented in a low-end device may be required to operate using fewer hardware and/or software resources. As a result, challenges that do not exist in more complex multifunction apparatuses may be introduced when trying to replicate similar functionality using limited hardware and/or software resources.